


Realmente no estoy tan solo

by Nathy-Kaze-Neko (Nathy_Marisson)



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy-Kaze-Neko
Summary: Song-Fic de la canción ~Realmente no estoy tan solo~ de Ricardo Arjona [Akio Fudou x Ichirouta Kazemaru]
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta





	Realmente no estoy tan solo

Realmente no estoy tan solo.  
[FudouxKazemaru]  
{Song-Fic}

****  
  


Me tomo un café con tu ausencia  
y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia  
le doy un beso en el cuello a tu espacio vacío.

  
  
Cierto chico peli-castaño, se levanta temprano, como todos los días, pone a calentar agua en el hervidor, dispuesto a tomar su café matutino, enciende el televisor y sobre él había una Foto, se acerca para observarla mejor. La toma con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra sostiene su cigarrillo, acerca un poco la fotografía, y sonríe involuntariamente al ver a la persona dentro del marco.  
A él vienen unos recuerdos.

  
_En un parque, repleto de arboles, se encontraba un castaño sentado en la banca, era su descanso, necesitaba estar lejos del bullicio del restaurant donde trabajaba, un lugar donde solo iban hombres, si era de esos locales, pero bueno no pudo conseguir trabajo en otro lado._  
  
_Él miraba hacia el cielo, las nubes se estaban juntando, pareciera como si pronto se pusiera a llover, el castaño se paró de la banca dispuesto a marcharse, en cuanto dio unos dos pasos, se largo la lluvia empapándolo todo. Corrió hasta un árbol, sin percatarse de que ya había alguien allí. Era un peli-celeste de ojos almendra, le sonrió._  
  
_-parece que también te alcanzo la lluvia._

Me juego un ajedrez con tu historia  
y le acaricio la espalda a la memoria  
seduciendo al par de zapatos azules que olvidaste  
Y charlo de política con tu cepillo de dientes  
con visión tan analítica, como cuando te arrepientes.

  
  
Fudou, se acerca a la ventana observando a la gente pasar, afirma su brazo en el vidrio, y en él su cabeza, volviendo a recordar un momento pasado con la persona de la fotografía.  
  


_Fudou corrió hasta el parque para aprovechar la media hora que tenia de descanso, llego hasta la banca donde se había sentado aquella vez, y vio que el peli-celeste estaba en el lugar, trato de comportarse normalmente como si de verdad fuera una casualidad._  
  
_-oh mira que coincidencia, encontrarnos aquí._  
  
_-Sí, coincidencia, tal vez, pero yo quería verte de nuevo._  
  
_Akio se sorprendió un poco la verdad es que él también esperaba verle de nuevo, claro que eso no lo admitiría. Se sentaron en la banca a platicar un poco, lo normal, la media hora paso rápidamente, y Fudou tenía que regresar al trabajo. Se despidió de él y comenzó a caminar fuera de la plaza._  
  
_-¡Fudou! ¿Nos vemos mañana?_  
  
_Grito Kazemaru._  
  
_-sí, claro, claro, como quieras._  
  
_Dijo sin más fudou aparentando que no le importaba._  
  


-no puedo creer que este recordándote así.  
  
Susurro Fudou, dirigiéndose a su habitación, hoy no tenía ganas de nada.  
  
  


Realmente no estoy tan solo, quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si aún te encuentro cocinando algún recuerdo en la cocina  
o en la sombra que dibuja la cortina.

  
  
Fudou salió de su cuarto había escuchado unos ruidos en su cocina, se dirigió hacia allá, por un segundo creyó ver a Su Peli-celeste preparando un bocadillo como era su costumbre a esta hora. Parpadeó un par de veces, y esa ilusión se desvaneció como su sonrisa.  
  
-me estoy volviendo loco.  
  
Susurro, saliendo de la cocina, vio de pasada hacia el salón, volviendo a ver una silueta parecida a la de Kazemaru, volvió la vista rápidamente, encontrándose con que la ventana estaba abierta, y la cortina flameaba con la cálida brisa de otoño.  
  
-sí, creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.  
  


Realmente no estoy tan solo, quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si uno no está donde el cuerpo, sino donde más lo extrañan  
y aquí se te extraña tanto

  
  
El castaño se sentó en la sala, observando la misma fotografía que permanecía sobre la televisión, aquel chico sonreía a la cámara. Era el recuerdo de un parque al que habían asistido juntos ya hace tiempo.  
  
Fudou cerró los ojos recordando cada segundo en el que había estado con Kazemaru.  
  
De repente pudo sentir el olor del oji-almendra, su risa, su presencia, su calidez, su voz nombrándolo como antes, dulcemente y llena de amor.  
  


_-Fudou, no creo que esto sea seguro._  
  
_Dijo un peli-celeste mirando con cierto recelo la moto en la que estaba su novio._  
  
_-vamos será un paseo suave._  
  
_Fudou le ofreció un casco al chico._  
  
_Este acepto, se puso el casco, se subió a la moto afirmándose a la cintura del castaño fuertemente._  
  
_-Estoy listo._  
  
_Y con esto Fudou arranco la moto a toda velocidad, ¿Qué había pasado con lo del paseo suave?, el peli-celeste se aferro mucho más a su novio, después le tomo confianza mirando el paisaje y como el viento rosaba su rostro y su cabello ondeaba con la fuerte brisa de verano._  
  
_-¡Wooooooohooooo!_  
  
_Grito Fudou a lo que kazemaru le sonrió._  
  


Tú sigues aquí, sin ti, conmigo  
quién está contigo si ni siquiera estás tú

El oji-verde estaba tomando una cerveza, mientras se torturaba internamente con el constante recuerdo de ese peli-turquesa, que no podía salir de su mente, sus caricias, su voz, el lugar donde estaba le recordaba a él, no podía mirar un sitio de la casa sí que ese oji-almendre apareciera es su mente, de verdad que estaba obsesionado con ese chico, o será ¿Qué está enamorado de verdad?  
  
-no puede ser, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, ¡maldito afeminado sal de mi cabeza!  
  
Grito arrojando la cerveza quien sabe dónde, y sonriendo con ironía, se sentía un estúpido por haber dejado que se marchara ese chico y ahora no podía sacarlo de su vida.  
  


_-Fudou, necesito decirte algo._  
  
_-desembucha que no tengo tiempo_  
  
_-es que t-tu, Tu…_  
  
_-¿Yo?_  
  
_-¡Tú me gustas!_  
  
_Grito simplemente agachando su rostro para ocultar el sonrojo que lo cubría por completo. Akio se acerco a él levantando su mentón para que le mirase a los ojos._  
  
_-¿y tanto te tardaste en decírmelo?_  
  
_Fudou acerco su rostro al de Kazemaru dándole un simple y casto beso en los labios._  
  
_-¿tan corto?_  
  
_Reclamo Kazemaru ahora él besando a Fudou._

Platico con tus medias de seda  
y le preparo un croissant al recuerdo  
mientras le rasco una rodilla a esta vida, sin vida

  
Recuerdos y más recuerdos eran los que llegaban a la mente del castaño. No podía evitarlo si hasta en sus sabanas estaba la escancia de Kazemaru.

  
_Kazemaru estaba con una almohada entre sus brazos. Era su mortal arma para defenderse de su novio que estaba a punto de violárselo._  
  
_-vamos Kazemaru, te gustara te lo aseguro._  
  
_-pero mañana dolerá._  
  
_-y que, lo disfrutaras mucho ahora._  
  
_Kazemaru vio que fudou comenzó a acercársele demasiado, para defenderse lanzo la almohada en el rostro su “violador” este respondió lanzándole otra cabecera, y así siguieron una cabecera tras otra iba cayendo fuera de la cama. En una que el peli-celeste se quedo sin municiones, el castaño aprovecho para abalanzarse hacia su presa, quedando el arriba del oji-almendra, se miraron a los ojos mientras reían, un poco agitados._  
  
_Se miraron unos momentos hasta que fudou acorto la distancia apresando los labios del peli-turquesa contra los suyos._  
  
_Cuando se separaron volvieron a mirarse con ternura._  
  
_-te quiero Fudou._  
  
_-yo también te quiero, Kazemaru._

Le canto una canción a la nada  
y me burlo de la melancolía  
mientras le subo el cierre a la falda de las ganas  
Sintiendo tantas cosas

  
Mas recuerdos atacaban su mente, algo le hacía volver a esos momentos donde recién estaba florando su amor, lo que para Fudou comenzó como una distracción, termino siendo algo memorable.

_En un edificio, se encontraban Akio e Ichirouta, encerrados en el ascensor, a oscuras, pero eso era lo de menos._  
  
_Fudou besándose muy apasionadamente con Kazemaru, el peli-azul estaba atrapado entre la pared y Akio. Pero no le molestaba, sus brazos alrededor del cuello y sus dedos enredados en el cabello del castaño. Fudou, con una de sus manos en la cintura del oji-almendra, y la otra bajo la camiseta que este llevaba que de por si comenzó a molestar._  
  
_Ambos cegados por la pación, comenzaron a sacar la ropa del otro hasta quedar ambos sin nada para arriba, Fudou paseaba su mano por la espalda de kazemaru sin dejar de besar su cuello. Kaze tenía sus manos aun en el cabello de fudou, mientras suspiraba el nombre del otro._  
  
_La temperatura del lugar fue aumentado igual que la de ambos chicos._  
  
_Fudou comenzó a bajar mientras dejaba un rastro de saliva por el torso del peli-azulado. Este solo podía gemir una y otra vez._  
  


Realmente no estoy tan solo  
sola tú que estás conmigo  
y no te fuiste contigo.

  
  
Akio Fudou se había decidido por fin salir de la casa, dirigiéndose al cementerio, ya no podía escapar de lo que él había hecho.  
  
Al llegar al lugar, vio un grupo de personas vestidas de negro, la mayoría llorando, todas mirando el ataúd que estaba a un lado de un agujero profundo. Miles de flores estaban a rededor del ataúd, de todos colores.  
  
El castaño se acerco hacia la multitud, traía una violeta en sus manos, recién cortada del jardín que tenía el peli-azul, alzó su mirada hacia el cielo, nublado y a punto de llover como el día en que le conoció bajo ese árbol.  
  
-aun siento tu presencia a mi lado, Kazemaru.  
  
Susurro Akio, mirando ahora al ataúd que permanecía inmóvil ante tanta gente.  
  


Realmente no estoy tan solo quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si cargaste con el cuerpo, pero no con el recuerdo  
y el recuerdo está conmigo.

  
  
La lluvia comenzó a caer, la multitud comenzó a dispersarse, algunos les daban sus condolencias al castaño, este solo daba las gracias por su presencia, pero no se movía de su sitio. El ataúd comenzó a bajar y al llegar al fondo, un par de hombre comenzaron a echarle tierra con las palas.  
  
-ciento que esto terminara así, pero tu recuerdo me atormentara hasta mi muerte.  
  
Fudou sonrió lanzando hacia la tumba casi completa de tierra la violeta que traía en sus manos.  
  
La lluvia seguía con más fuerza, ahora estaba solo, nadie se había quedado, solo él y es cuerpo de su amado.  
  


Realmente no estoy tan solo, quién te dijo que te fuiste  
si uno no está donde el cuerpo, sino donde más lo extrañan  
y aquí se te extraña tanto

  
  
El oji-verde estaba sentado ahora en la banca, su cabeza gacha, recordando un poco más los tortuosos recuerdos de su preciado peli-celeste. Se sentía culpable, él peli-celeste se había ido de su lado por su culpa.  
  


_-yo voy, no te preocupes._  
  
_Dijo sin más Kazemaru._  
  
_-no está lloviendo demasiado y el pavimento debe estar mojado._  
  
_-es lindo cuando te preocupas por mí._  
  
_Le sonrió Kazemaru mientras Fudou le miraba._  
  
_-¡pues claro que me preocupo! Después ¿quién me prepara la comida?_  
  
_-que atento._  
  
_Kazemaru le miro mal_  
  
_-vamos estaré bien mañana vas a comprar._  
  
_-no necesitas esa medicina hoy, mañana tienes que trabajar._  
  
_Fudou estaba resfriado, con una temperatura muy elevada y lo había mandado a casa, Kazemaru también haba salido temprano para cuidarle, pero la fiebre estaba aumentando y debía comprar un medicamento para ese resfriado._  
  
_-bien esta conversación se acabo. Iré hoy y punto._  
  
_-Kazemaru eh dicho que no._  
  
_-pues me da igual, voy quieras o no._  
  
_Y así Kazemaru salió con un poco de dinero, una chaqueta y paraguas rumbo a la farmacia más cercana mientras Akio se quedo en la sala a esperarlo._  
  
_Unas horas después un gran choque se escucho fuera de la casa. Fudou salió como alma que se lleva el diablo tenía un presentimiento extraño, al salir lo comprobó. Kazemaru yacía en el suelo con la cabeza ensangrentada y en la mano un frasco con un medicamento._  
  
_El castaño se acerco al cuerpo de Kazemaru, lo tomo en sus brazos, no podía creerlo, él estaba muerto._  
  
  


Tú sigues aquí, sin ti, conmigo  
quién está contigo si ni siquiera estás tú

  
  
Fudou yacía sentado aun en aquella solitaria banca, la lluvia seguía a cantaros, como podía llover tanto en un día, era increíble, pero él solo podía acordarse de Kazemaru, se sentía tan culpable por no haberlo detenido aquella vez, si hubiera insistido un poco más seguro aun estaría riendo junto a kazemaru.  
  
Cerró los ojos dejando que las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre su rostro, y se mesclaran con las lagrimas que no quiso derramar ante la tumba del peli-celeste, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, solo le quedaba olvidar y vivir con la culpa de haber matado a la única persona que lo quiso como era.  
  
Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Este le ignoro, quería estar solo. Pronto sintió un calor cerca de su cuerpo, se extraño pero siguió con los ojos cerrados. La lluvia comenzó a parar, Akio sintió como alguien se afirmaba en su hombro, y depositaron un cálido beso en sus labios.  
  
Fudou se sobresalto y abrió los ojos de golpe. Sin ver nadie a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Kazemaru?  
  
Susurro al sentir ese extraño sentimiento que solo causaba ese oji-almendra. Akio sonrió mirando como el cielo se despejaba poco a poco.  
  
Al parecer alguien se vino a despedir.


End file.
